HGd10PHB - Spell - Banefire
'''Banefire''' Banefire is a spell that not only causes Fire damage to it's target, it also curses it. The spell is a ray of scorching heat that ignites flammable clothing and oiled armor, causing them to do lingering damage, but also causes the the target to have problems for the following days anytime they come near open flame or high temperature objects. Even daylight can cause issues on a hot day. '''Effect''' Banefire does 1d10 Fire-based damage for every 10 over the defending skill check. Once this initial damage is calculated, that number is added to a second 1d10 roll as a curse check. The curse check is opposed by spell defenses against curses or fire, or physical resistance to magic. If the curse check is higher than the defensive roll, then the player is cursed for a number of days equal to the difference in the second two rolls. While cursed, whenever the player comes within 5m of an open flame, the flame will leap toward them and do 1d10 damage unless they have taken precautionary steps (defensive spells, physical barriers to flame, etc.). High temperatures, including the local star on a hot day, can also cause flammable material on the person of the cursed target to catch fire. The curse check is rolled again vs. an appropriate defensive check (spell, physical resistance to fire, etc.). If the curse check prevails, the material catches on fire and takes 1d10 damage, possibly rendering it useless. In addition to the original damage, the ray can be maintained for additional Turns via concentration of the caster. By spending double the EDR each round after the first, the Banefire check is made again against defenses and does additional damage. No curse arises from this additional damage and it is not figured into the initial curse check. '''Spell Construction''' *'''DS: '''37 *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Spectra|Spectra]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Fire|Fire]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Purpose|Purpose]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Attack|Attack]] + [[HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Enchant|Enchant]] (Damage + Curse) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time|Casting Time]]:''' 1 Turn *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]]: '''1 day/difference *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration#Spell Effect Ticks|Duration-Ticks]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance|EDR]]: '''5/d10 in the TS; 10/d10 in the TS each additional round *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity|Intensity]]: '''1d10/difference *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]]: '''1 *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other#Prerequisite Spells|Prerequisite]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]]: '''30m *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape|Shape]]: '''1 Dimensional - Missile *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Focus|Focus]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component|Verbal Component]]: '''''Afíste aftí ti flóga na eínai mia katára páno sas''. (Complexity 80) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component|Somatic Component]]: '''Point index finger at target for duration. (Complexity 10) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component|Material Component]]: '''[[Pyroshard]] or similar crystal. (500 [[Dialektos Magos#Chrusil|Chrusil]] value) '''Character Sheet Example''' Navigation * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List Alphabetical|Spells listed Alphabetically]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Optional Classes|Chapter 10 - Optional Classes]]'''=